Blooms insanity
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the back to school party during her first year at Alfea, Bloom invited the CT girls in the act of fairness. Too bad for her she didn't count on Stella making her eat sugar just before she started Karaoke. Too bad no one informed Magix or the teachers what happens when Bloom has sugar or caffeine. Pure craziness that's what. What has Stella done and why isn't Bloom a witch?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom plus Sugar equals fun**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and came up with this while on a major sugar high. What if Bloom wasn't able to eat any sugar or caffeine without getting hyper as hell? This story is what! Set during the back to school dance in season 1.)**

"Aww come on Bloom lighten up a little. It's just one sugary treat and this is a party! Sugar is meant to be consumed." Stella said trying to get her friend and dorm mate, Bloom, to actually eat one of the sugary treats that the chief had made for the back to school party. The red haired earth raised girl was avidly sticking to water and fruit, not even going near the sodas or punch.

"No thanks Stell. I had sugar once when I was younger…my parents say I'm not allowed to go eat it ever again if I could help it." Bloom said shaking her head and eyeing the small sugar laddened treat warily, she remembered that very well despite having only been five at the time. She…had gone completely nuts and that was putting it lightly.

"Alright students. Thanks to a wonderful idea one of our freshmen girls gave me we will be hosting Karaoke! All I ask is that there are no inappropriate songs!" Faragonda announced trying to break the somewhat tense atmosphere since Bloom had thought it would only be fair to invite the Cloud Tower girls. Surprisingly the girls had come dressed in dark colored dresses; even the three female teachers had dressed up for the occasion although their outfits were more formal. Most of the witchs were standing on the other side of the quad and a few were staring at Bloom curiously and confused, wondering why she had invited them when it didn't appear to be a trap or ambush of some kind.

"Being the one who thought of the idea why don't you go first Miss Bloom?" Faragonda asked causing everyone to look at Bloom who flushed slightly under the attention but nodded slightly as she walked towards the small stage and microphone that Faragonda had gotten Palladium to set up, there was even a Karaoke machine with songs from all over the galaxy.

"Sure thing Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as she stepped onto the stage and flipped to the Earth songs quickly.

"Keep it appropriate Miss Bloom." Faragonda reminded the red head who nodded idly as she flipped through the songs.

"Hey Bloom!" Stella shouted up at her friend, causing her to look up to look at her friend.

"What?" Bloom asked almost unable to finish the word causing Stella threw one of the sugary treats into the girls mouth, causing her to swallow it or risk choking.

"There now that you've got some sugar in you, you can enjoy the party." Stella said smugly while many were looking at her shocked as Bloom stood there frozen for a moment before she began to twitch quite…oddly as a rather disturbing grin crossed her face.

"Are you alright Ms. Bloom?" Faragonda asked looking at her earth raised student worried at the twitching and grinning as the red heads eyes dilated then went back to normal then dilated again.

"It looks like she's having some kind of allergic reaction to the chocolate." Griselda said looking at Bloom worried before shooting Stella a glare for her rather reckless stunt.

"I don't think it's so much as the chocolate as the sugar in it. She did mention she had it once before and hadn't been allowed to have any sugar since." Tecna said shooting her friend a worried and curious look as the red head twitched harshly again for a second before her grin widened to insane proportions as she rapidly flipped through the Earth songs.

"Found it!" Bloom cheered hyperly and sounding rather insane as she found a song she had been looking for.

"Riven get your ass up here! You're the only guy I know who can pull this off!" Bloom called, startling everyone with her use of the curse word while Riven looked confused before merely shrugging and jumping onto the stage.

"Think you can handle that?" Bloom asked quickly as she nearly bounced in place with how hyper she was…nope, wait, she was bouncing now. Riven quickly read over the lyrics and grinned slightly.

"Gladly." Riven said his grin almost as wide, but nowhere near as insane, as Blooms. The witchs were surprised when the music started, this sounded like something they would listen to actually. **(Bloom singing will be in **_italics_ **while Riven singing will be in bold and when both of them sing it will be in**_** bold italics.**_**)**

"_There's no sin in this, getting dressed to kill  
Laughing down the sun like a jackal will  
With his eyes ablaze, yeah, and his lips apart  
He's gonna fill his cup with the love in your heart_

_And drink it up till the morning starts  
Circulate the red light mistress  
Get the girls and get their sisters  
Pinch em up and give em blisters  
Kiss em fierce with all his might forever_

_Bye, bye to another life  
Bye, bye to another life  
Bye, bye to another life  
Bye, bye to another life_

**Standing on the verge of the edge of the ledge  
Waiting for me to fall but then I got a call  
It said, wait hold up homie, you must be trippin  
You can't be putting that sippin and whippin up in your pippin'**

**You better stand tall, fool you was born to ball  
Took a little fall and now you wanna end it all  
You've been chasing dreams like a hound dog on the hunt  
Take your place in the front, put your hand on the pump**

**And it's right in your grasp man  
I know they're laughing but you'll be laughing later  
'Cuz time's are gonna get greater  
You's a player and when I say player  
I mean player 'cuz your daddy and your uncle was a player**

_Who's gonna cry for ya?  
Who's gonna cry over you?  
Who's gonna cry for ya?  
Who's gonna cry over you?_

**Put yourself in your position  
You ain't wantin no fight no food  
Ain't no want and no light  
So you must be doing all right**

_But wait a minute, something's wrong  
It's lunatic it's mad insane busted like a water main  
Indulgence in another vein  
What they're saying round the neighborhood  
Is what he's drinking's not aged in wood_

_He's filling out  
He's all blowed up  
He's all blowed up  
He's gotten fat_

_He's filling out  
He's all blowed up  
He's all blowed up  
He's gotten fat_

_And sure enough at the midnight lounge  
There's a dent in the seat where the vampire sat_

_Bye, bye to another life  
Bye, bye to another life_

_Living dead is doing time  
Like drowning on the circle line_

_Who's gonna cry for ya?_

**Cry over you?**_  
Who's gonna cry over you?_

**Tell me would they lie for you?**_  
Who's gonna cry for ya?_

**Die for you?**_  
Who's gonna cry over you?_

**You're hoping that it's true for you do for you fool**_**  
**__Who's gonna cry over you?_**  
But who's gonna cry? Who's gonna cry"**

By the end of the song most of the witchs were grinning almost as insanely as Riven was. This was their kind of music alright.

What no one knew was that thanks to a careless and reckless act by Stella, no one would be able to look at Bloom the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom plus Sugar equals fun**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Now where's my paintball gun? This place is too damn pink!" Bloom said jumping off of the stage and looking around as she bounced with energy excitedly.

"Paintball gun?" Timmy questioned Brandon in confusion, earning a shrug in response, as Bloom almost literally flew into the school and came out two minutes later waving a paintball gun and splattering the school with multi colored bullets.

"May I see that uh-Paintball gun Ms. Bloom?" Ediltrude asked her eyes lighting up and a wicked grin crossing her face as she saw what the paintball gun was doing to the usually pink walls of the school.

"Yeah sure whatever here ya go! I'll go find some paint." Bloom said quickly and before anyone could blink she was gone again, off in search of paint from what they could understand. Thankfully Griselda had managed to grab hold of her before she was completely gone from sight.

"Perhaps you could sing for us again Ms. Bloom? It seems no one else is stepping forth and you've already proven to be a good singer." Ms. Griselda asked, desperately hoping to buy them some time for the sugar to get out of the red heads system.

"Yeah sure okay!" Bloom said changing course and nearly dragging Griselda onto the stage with her as she flipped through the earth songs again, before her eyes lit up at one particular song that had her grinning like a maniac again.

"**I do not trust, so I cannot love  
(Can't no man be trusted)  
Oh no, no, no and I would not dare to open up  
(This ****life**** of yours is dusted Pink)**

**Well my rent's passed due  
And now my ****car**** won't start, I hate the bus  
(Well aren't you glad you have somebody to talk to?)**

**Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
Do they see my many personalities, oh no?**

**Can you help me? D anybody hear me?  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh  
(Can it be my turn now? Is it my turn, Pink?)**

**Said I'll say it again you're my only friend  
(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself)  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end  
(This is just the beginning)**

**Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the ****sky****?  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly?  
Tell me why can't I say this why can't I do that?  
Tell me what do they want from me? Tell me how to act**

**Said, can you help me? Does anybody hear me?  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh  
Can you help me? Does anybody hear me?  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh**

**So I'm putting it all on the table  
(Tell 'em Pink)  
You don't know me well enough to label me  
Sick or even disturbed  
When you break it down I'm just two girls**

**Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
(I'm trying)  
Trying to live just one life  
(It's so hard)  
Everybody's got insanities, I got a split personality**

**Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky?  
(Why can't you?)  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly?  
(You can)  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that?  
(Say, just do it)  
Tell me what do they want from me? Tell me how to act now  
(I can't)**

**Can you help me? Does anybody hear me?  
(I can't, girl I'm listening)  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh  
Can you help me? Does anybody hear me?  
(No no no)  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh  
(No no no)**

**Can you help me? Does anybody hear me?  
(No no)  
Can they even see me? This is my reality, oh oh**

**(Why won't you talk to me?)  
Can you help me?  
(Talk to me don't ignore me)  
Do you hear me?  
(I can't take it)**

**Do you see me? Oh, it's mine  
(Oh calm down)  
It's all mine  
(It's not that serious)  
It's my reality  
(We'll be just fine without them)**

**It's just too much for me  
(Forget about them)  
Oh, oh  
(You're my friend)  
Oh  
(You're my friend)  
Oh  
(Pink!)  
Oh  
(Pink!)"**

Most of the witchs were hooting and cheering at the song, many of them had slight split personalities themselves when the darker sides of their already dark powers took over. It was more than a little ironic that it was fairy of all things singing the song. Although it did sound like two different voices were singing the song.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Bloom might have split personality disorder as well?" Mirta asked earning shakes of the head from her classmates and teachers.

"Seeing as how she only started to act like this after eating sugar, it's probably acute Split Personality. She can control it most of the time but a little sugar and she's bouncing off the walls with dark humor…although I do like the idea of throwing different colors onto the school wall." Zarathrustra observed while Griselda and more than a few other teachers and fairies turned to glare at Stella again. Experiencing war as most of the older ones had, they had mental disorders too although the only ones with sugar activated ones were Griselda and DuFour. Griselda had Split Personality like Bloom while DuFour was Schizophrenic and they both had PTSD.

Give either of them a little bit of sugar though and they'd both probably be helping the witchs and/or Bloom with whatever they had planned to do when they went Gorilla shit crazy. DuFour knew how to slip Griselda sugar without her realizing it and Griselda could only as DuFour to join in and the woman would be right at the forefront of whatever they were planning. None of the students were aware of this however, as was proved when one of the girls threw some sweets at Stella in spite and one of them landed in Griseldas mouth. The brown haired teacher had opened her mouth to tell Stella off for her stupid and reckless stunt, but instead had to swallow the sweet so that she didn't choke. All the teachers stared, the Fairy and Hero teachers in horror and the Cloud Tower teachers in amusement, as Griselda got an insane glint in her eyes. Surprisingly it was Faragonda who broke the silence that had descended amongst everyone at what had happened.

"Well…shit."


End file.
